a furry fantasy
by KirkZilla
Summary: this is a furry fan fiction. its about a wolf furry on his path to ruin or glory and finding his true love. its based in a fantasy in the time of swords and magic and stuff. this is an adult read and involves SEX. VIOLENCE and SLAVERY. so dark stuff going on.


Furry Fantasy

hello everyone. this is my first submit for Fanfiction and its a furry. it has adult content in it, will involve rape, murder and slavery. so please don't be offended. but yeah i hope you like it and tell me what you think. i will be adding more chapters and this is a love story just not yet :) more of a prologue

Chapter 1

The night was cold and dark as the young dark grey wolf starred of into the distance at the other black towers and peering down at his. His tower was tall and wide and made of black obsidian that was crafted by the hisha thousands of years ago along with the rest of the city but the master piece was the spire in the centre of it all, the house of slaves where the ruler of the city Ko Sene slept. The cold air hit his naked form like a wet cloth leaving his bones feeling brittle but with will he didn't flinch but instead growled deep at the wind. He was deep in thought; he had plans to take the whole city but knew time was his enemy.

"Close the doors and come lay with me. The nights still young my Lord and im sure you havnt just paid me to watch you watch the other towers" said the naked wench lying in the bed naked holding her fox tail and biting the end. She was a younge fox, light grey and white and the dark purple eyes

"No I haven't" Rainze snapped back frustrated at the loss of thought he was in "But I also didn't pay you to talk either" giving a smile as he moved closer to her and picking up a bottle wine and drinking heavily from it. "Now ive got a big day tomorrow so please do as you're paid to"

The fox smiled and slowly worked her way off the bed always watching Rainze but slowly revealing her grey and white body but holding onto her breast and hiding her nipples. She was young no older than 20 and her features were perfect and her fur soft, her face was beautiful with a long snout and beautiful long dark hair that stretched to her waist and a small scar running down her right eye. Rainze remembered how much she cost for a single night and could see why she would cost a small fortune and he knew his investment was well placed.

Rainze put the bottle down and walked to her and grabbed her but the turf of her neck and lowered her face down to his waist. She eyed his manliness and went to work, first licking the end and then sucking it slightly for a while. Rainze watched and picked up the wine again, taking huge mouthfuls. He watched for a while longer as she carried on tugging a licking at his rod but grew impatient and with his right hand grabbed her by the back of her head and forced her to his body and back again and again.

She struggled for breath and her tail straightened each time he forced her to take all his rod down her throat. He lowered his right hand after he saw tears starting to run down her cheeks, the moment he released she jerked her head to the side grasping for breath and rubbing her throat. He watched her for a short time and feeling the wine take effect. He pushed her head on the bed and bent her over and raised her tail in the air aiming for her wet pussy. He rammed his cock into her and she yelped, still recovering from the fierce blow job only moments ago. Rainze thrust again and again feeling her get wetter with every thrust. She moaned so loud that he thought all the towers in Ko Sene would hear there lust. He could feel her warm juices running down his cock and it began to throb ready to explode but he refused it, he wanted to make sure his coin was well spent.

Before he could feel himself explode into her he took it out, accidently unleashing a premature stream or cum on her back. She turned back to look at him and smiled.

"Is that it?" she giggled at him thinking he was done but he smiled back and laughed.

"No. that's not all. Now get on my dick and ride me wench!" Rainze shot back. Placing his wine down.

He jumped on the bed and she jumped on him just as fast grabbing his long cock and jerking it just under her pussy. She pushed her face to his and licked his lips and then entered her tongue into his mouth just as she lowered down on his cock. Her moan was hushed by his tongue in her mouth. He could feel the warmth inside her rubbing on his dick. He was so close to letting loose and just spraying her with his cum but held on for as long as he could but she saw his hesitation and sped up, going as fast as could. He couldn't hold it any longer and let loose inside her. Hot cum flowed out of her pussy but Rainze wasn't done and before he shot his last load he turned her over and got on top aiming for her face and shooting 2 long stream of cum.

He looked at her and saw that the first line of cum went long and started just below her right eye and ended at her big ear and the second line was at her chin and ended in her mouth. In his last cumshot she opened her mouth to take as much cum in as she could. She showed her tongue revealing where the cum was and before she could swallow Rainze forced his tongue down her throat savouring the hot sticky taste of his own cum. After he was done with her he grabbed his wine again and drank deep before settling into his bed and falling asleep


End file.
